Moon of Tranquility
by Kamra
Summary: The second part to "Deep Sea Ambience." Len was 17 the last time he saw Kaito. Although it took for the bitter "end," more members were welcomed into the family. And life became brighter. Romance, family, friendship, etc. (Incomplete, on hiatus.)
1. All At Once

Wandering back home, I directly headed to the bathroom. Frightened and crying, I felt inferior. It's selfish, isn't it? Trying to protect and save the person that you love. Why is it that he's so persistent into getting our creator to live with us? He's abusive, he's cruel and coldhearted.

_Is he blind? Did he not remember the fights I had with our creator?_ I wrapped a bandage around my wrist, it stung and hurt.

After occupying myself in the bathroom (I sat in the tub for a whole hour, eying the water running out the faucet and into the drain), I walked upstairs. Kelly chirped at me, greeting me. I locked the door behind me, holding her.

"Hey baby, daddy isn't feeling so good. He's going to bed early, okay?" I laid on my bed, covering my eyes with my hand. She hopped around on the bed and onto my belly, resting herself.

I woke up a little past evening, lifting Kelly and resting her sleepy self on the pillow. I looked under my bed, the suitcase was still there which kept Kaito's blue scarf. Never will I return it to him. From in my closet, I pulled out a scarf, somewhat yellow, somewhat orange, with stripes of bright yellow and a bit of a reddish brown.

It was the scarf Meiko and Kaito gave to me. I left my bedroom and hopped down the steps, finding Kaito sitting on the couch. I kissed the top of his head, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "It's still a little long for me, but I'm sure it'll fit you fine."

His blue eyes stared into me, parting his lips, I ran up the stairs, tripping halfway. I didn't want to talk to him. So I didn't stay around him for three days straight. I kept my distance.

On the fourth day, I kissed him and I allowed him to touch me. He touched my legs and my sides. Kaito's hand trailed down from my stomach, placing it above my pelvis.

This is an escape from reality, to make this world smaller, only the two of us.

"Don't call me beautiful, Kaito." He raised his brows at me, caressing my cheek. "Alright, Len."

But you never called me beautiful again, that isn't what I asked for.

The next day, Rin had collapsed in the front yard while gardening with Meiko. Luka tried her best to repair my sister, but she simply couldn't. Kaito suggested taking it to our creator.

I refused. Meiko took Rinny to Yowane Haku and Honne Dell. We all followed her along, and I did take Kelly with me.

It felt like a kick in the stomach, I went outside of the large building. I didn't want to see Rinny in the state she was in. She wouldn't wake up, she'd only mumble in her coma. Even if she appeared to be awake.

Kelly sang to me, chirping as loud as she could. When she began babbling random phrases, Kaito sat next to me on the grass. "Hello baby, your papa is going to stay with you and daddy."

She chirped once, hopping onto Kaito's lap.

For a whole week, I visited my sister. By next week, we couldn't visit her anymore. On one day, Kaito began yelling at me. I was lucky enough Kelly was outside with Meiko and Luka. I would _never _want her to hear us yelling. She may be "only a bird," but she's my little girl. I treated her like a daughter. Our daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 25**


	2. By My Side

Every so often I'd keep my window open. I kept it open all the time while my sister wasn't with us. Our visits had ceased due to reasons. Half of my body would lean out the window. I held out my hand and peered at the ring. The light reflects on it.

I'd wish Kaito would reflect on me, and I reflect on him. Age is of no importance. I could've been the one to influence him. Did our creator reflect on Kaito? I only wanted to live a happy life and go through marriage.

Our maker never reflected on me. I never could visualize him. Whenever he was mentioned, I never envisioned a face. If anyone inquired for a physical appearance, my only response is that he has short, dark hair. And another detail, he's taller than I am, but shorter than Meiko.

I think?

He reflected more and more on Kaito. I loathed it so much.

Kaito wasn't exactly the best at consoling. I heard him walk up the stairs, leading his destination to my room. At times we talked, at times we said nothing to one another. I'd wish he'd call me beautiful or handsome. Even if the moment doesn't call for it.

Or mysterious, I missed hearing that word.

_Your eyes, all of you, is a mysterious beauty._

My gaze turned to him, staring. I wanted him to say those words to me, I waited for him to say it. Only I broke the silence.

"Hello handsome, that scarf looks really good on you. But what _doesn't _look good on you?" I smile.

The only thing that doesn't look good on you is anger. Especially hatred searing from your eyes. The bandage hasn't come of yet. Last time I checked, it was badly bruised.

He smiles back at me, leaning in for a kiss.

I sit on his lap.

When I close my window, the stars are out. Kaito is napping on my bed while Kelly rests between his neck and the scarf.

* * *

The day he died, we were all at his funeral. It felt all too soon to grasp. I've never seen Meiko cry or scream. I didn't know how to feel about the death of our maker. Back at home, nothing went better. Kaito had worsened and acted just like our creator. He was an exact duplicate.

I remember when I was young, approximately fourteen, Kaito told me about how his life was like living with our creator. How much of a fatherly figure he was and that Kaito would never leave his side.

He never left his side, he only left mine.

I knew it was going to be the last time I'd see him, and he left. I already knew he was planning on running away. The only thing that was left was his scarf. Of course I gave that to Meiko. She was more depressed than she was before.

What I feel shouldn't be spent on lingering feelings of sadness and regret, right?

The most depressing, heartbreaking thing that could ever happened to me was losing Kelly. My entire emotion was nothing but regret from losing someone precious to me.

Each night was nothing but nightmares. Maybe if Kaito hadn't left none of this wouldn't have happened. He spent all his life with us, only us. I wouldn't have mind if we broke up. It'll be better if we had stayed as friends. I think I missed being called little brother the most.


	3. Roses

"Good morning!" I quickly sit up from the couch. Wiping away the slumber from my eyes, my mind clears up and deciphers the voice; it's Mikuo.

"What time is it?" I question him. "It's eleven o'clock." he answers. In approximately thirty seconds, I stand in from of him. He sneezes right on my face. "You were out gardening, weren't you?" He nods, wiping his nose. "I'm terribly sorry, Len!" His voice sounds congested to me. Within another thirty seconds, he left to the table and returned with a napkin. I thank him and wipe my face.

"It's fine, as long as you're not sick. Allergies aren't contagious."

I leave the house to go outdoors, Mikuo's in the bathroom to take his medication for his allergies. Across my view I spy Miku and Rin tending the flowers from where Mikuo last left off. He returns in five minutes, standing next to me with a surgical mask on. "Do you like my gardening skills?"

I nod in agreement. "It's beautiful. I enjoy the arrangements." He scratches the back of his head, looking to the side where I stand. His eyes drop, watching me. "You don't seem all that excited, Len." I shrug my shoulders. "I am aware of that. It's not necessary for you to remind me that I'm not smiling. If I were happy, honestly, I would admire your garden work. I speak the truth." He chuckles, "Oh Leeen. You don't have to give me a long explanation! You could've said it in a simpler manner."

His arm brushes against me, he takes a few steps down the porch and into the garden where our sisters are now playing at.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around, Meiko was standing behind me. "I made some tea if you think that'll help you out." She pinches my cheek, bending her knees. "_I am aware _you don't like tea, but please drink it." Without much thought, I run into her and wrap my arms tightly around her waist, tears endlessly streaming down my face. Her scent is gone and my nose becomes stuffy. She puts her arms around me, scratching my head.

"It'll be okay, we're all here for you. Every one of us." I look up at her, frowning. My voice is a whisper. "Where did Rin go? Why did she leave, too?" Meiko blankly stares at me, "I'd rather not say the details. She didn't feel too happy, so she thought running away and escaping would help her."

That's not the only reason I'm crying. But we all know the answer of the rest, we know Kaito left and Kelly died. We cannot question death.

I feel so sad that I want to fly away. I never escaped from my problems, I always confronted them. I hear another pair of footsteps, now Luka is outdoor with us. She gets on her toes to kiss Meiko on the cheek. I weakly greet her, but I don't say much of anything else.

After I calm down, I let go of Meiko and wipe my face on my sleeve.

* * *

**Reminder that (the first) Rin ran away in Deep Sea Ambience.**


	4. Guitar

I find myself in a void of darkness. I can barely see myself in this darkness. My gasp echoes and I run straight ahead. I run as fast as I can, whatever I'm trying to look for. I hear footsteps, desperately looking around from where they're coming from.

Hands cover my eyes and I reach to touch them. "Who is this?" I try to pull away, scratching their hands, whoever it is. "Guess who." the voice says. My hands drop, "Kaito…?"

I don't get a respond, but I must be correct, I assume. "I will always love you. Will you always love me, too?"

"I miss you. I miss you… I want you to come back."

"I will come back."

I awake with Rin sitting on my stomach. "Good morning, sleepyhead. You fell asleep again! It's already nine o'clock at night, you just missed dinner. I mean, there's still food!" She waves her arms around.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat. I don't feel that hungry. I feel exhausted…" She stands up, stretching. "Okay, whatever you say. You shouldn't be sleeping all the time. You're missing out a lot. We should go to the park tomorrow."

I nod and fall back asleep. When I wake up, it's twelve in the morning. I am the only one awake, right? There's dim lighting in the kitchen, Meiko is over there drinking coffee while gazing at the night sky.

"Have I been out for that long?" I yawn, holding my head. "Yes, it's fine. Your dinner's in the microwave, you can go eat it if you like." I push myself forward, my knee hits against the coffee table. "Ack… I'm fine." I stride to the kitchen, heating my plate of food and sitting at the table.

"Do you accept them?"

"Who…?"

"Miku and Rin."

"Huh… Yea, Miku doesn't act like the one from the other house. I mean… I like both of them. I do miss the sister I grew up with." I try not to sound rude or weird, I do enjoy our growing family. It's interesting to know they had been made years back… But only now do Miku and Rin interact with us more.

After three hours, I go back to sleep. This time, in my room.

I don't dream for tonight, I remember.

In Kaito's bedroom, I'd lay with him each night. Or him with me. In the corner of his room, his acoustic guitar laid there. The stand was in the other side of the room. I crawled out of his arms and walked over to it, lifting the wooden instrument up.

I examined its structure and texture, running my fingers on the reflecting instrument. Under the moonlight, I couldn't see the scratches well. If it had any.

Kaito continued on with his sleep.

Why was it on the floor? It was near the wall. As close as can be. It hit me.

He wanted to break his instrument. I placed it in its stand, crawling back into his arms.

It's morning. There is no guitar in this household, there's nothing left behind but a scarf.

Mikuo sits up, stretching. I've been sharing my bedroom 'til our house expands with more rooms. I follow him out the room and into the kitchen. While digging in the fridge, I ask him to hand me a glass. I pull up a container of coffee creamer.

"You drink coffee? I didn't know!" he's surprised. "Should I buy you coffee? I think there's some you'd really enjoy!" I shake my head.

"That won't be necessary. I don't drink coffee, it's too strong for me. I like to drink the creamer, and I sometimes add milk with it."

He rubs his chin, "I was wondering who bought all these coffee creamers. I'd like to try some."

Mikuo hands me another glass, I pour a small amount of the vanilla flavored substance.


End file.
